All for the Best
by Abbie1212
Summary: Gibbs/Abbs... Gibbs is with Stephanie, and they're living in D.C while Gibbs works with Abby back at NCIS... What happens when Stephanie finds out that he loves her? What happens when HE finds out she loves him too? Death of very minor character
1. Part I

Dislaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: I have a lot of the details in this completely wrong, but deal with it please, Gibbs is still married to Stephanie, but is working in DC office Not Moscow my idea of _what if_ _this_ was the reason they split. (And you best believe it had something to do with Abbs) before Tony…caution: Really long so IT'S A TWO chapter story…. Read Enjoy Review…

**All for the Best**

Stephanie didn't come to her husband's work too often, and he rarely spoke of it. Which she didn't mind, knowing fully that most crime scene personnel couldn't talk of their jobs most of the time. Considering Jethro worked with the Navy's crimes, she knew most were top secret, need to know.

Today she knew that he was working a very low priority case, and would have time for lunch. She walked out of the elevator, into the squad room, this much she of the layout of the building she knew from the diagram in the elevator. She walked out and into a cluster of desks. A young man, beady eyed, with black hair greeted her as she walked up.

"Hello," He said, he seemed nice enough, Stephanie shrugged.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for special Agent Jethro Gibbs," She said, he gave a little smile.

"Ah, boss," He said checking his watch, "It's about twelve-thirty, he'll be down making the rounds, check on evidence and the autopsy. Most likely you can catch him in the forensics lab now."

"And that is where?" said Stephanie giving him a confused expression.

"Take the elevator you used to come up, down to the second to last floor," said the man, "You'll get off and walk right into the lab."

"Thank you…" said Stephanie wondering his name.

"Special Agent Fortenger," he said with the same goofy smile, and Stephanie reentered the elevator, and she waved good bye to him.

Abby was rambling in her usual, over caffeinated style to Gibbs as Stephanie's elevator arrived, unnoticed. She decided to watch to see for herself what exactly her Jethro did all day. The cute little forensic scientist in a black mini skirt was rambling on about the case, and what she had had for breakfast that day, to him. He smiled and took it silently until it reached a point.

"Abbs." He said shortly and slightly impatiently.

"Sorry, Gibbsey," said Abby, "Through the finger print on the murder weapon, Commander Mark Lawrence."

"That's good work, Abbs," He said, and gave her a sweet little kiss on the cheek, before turning and noticing Stephanie.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" asked Gibbs casually as Abby turned to see her too, she was beaming.

"Hey!" She said over excitedly bouncing over to her, "You must be the Mrs!"

Abby got so close, Stephanie thought Abby was going to hug her, but the last second Abby held out her hand. Gibbs chuckled at Stephanie's slightly scared face.

"Hey, I'm Abby, but most everyone calls me Abbs," she said then she looked thoughtful, "Well, except Ducky, he usually calls me Abigail, don't know why though…"

Stephanie wasn't really paying attention to Abby's rambling. She was watching Jethro's face. He had his full attention on the rambling forensic scientist, she couldn't help but notice the twinkle and caring look on his face, he was hanging on every word she said. If only he paid that much attention to her.

"You wanna grab lunch?" Gibbs asked Stephanie as soon as Abby was done.

"Yeah," said Stephanie.

He took her by the hand and led her over to the elevator.

"Bye, Abbs," said Gibbs, and he boarded the elevator with Stephanie.

"Have a good lunch, Gibbs," Abby said, "Nice meeting you Stephanie. And Gibbs, I'm gonna need a new Caf Pow! soon, I'm running low."

Gibbs shook his head dismissively.

"Never a problem, Abbs," said Gibbs, and he smiled, "It's already on your desk."

Abby smiled at the two of them until the elevator doors closed and they disappeared. At which point she whipped around and ran to her desk, snatched the Caf Pow! and started sucking it down.

"Caf Pow?" Stephanie said questioningly to Gibbs, hiding her suspicions.

"It's an energy drink, tastes horrible, but Abbs is addicted to it, sometimes I think if she got cut she would bleed it out," said Gibbs with a mischievous smile, and Stephanie chuckled.

That night, Stephanie sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Gibbs to come home. She had put his dinner in the fridge and she was curled up by the fire reading her book. He finally walked into the room at about quarter to eleven.

"Hey, sorry, interrogation took longer than expected," said Gibbs and he walked over, and kissed her forehead.

"No problems, I made you dinner, it's in the fridge, I'll go heat it up," She said, "Then maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Sorry again, I'm wiped," He said, his eyes were closing, "I'm just gonna go to bed. Night."

"Wait, coming too, you're right, it's late, and I'm not going to stay up if you're going to bed," said Stephanie and she followed him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once they crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Gibbs cell phone started to ring. He exhaled loudly before taking it out of his pocket, and he checked the caller ID.

"Hey, Abbs," He answered, and Stephanie noticed a dramatic change in his voice, it was full of affection and tenderness, and she heard a frantic voice on the other side, "Whoa, Abbs, slow down, you ok? Breathe."

Stephanie heard a more relaxed voice explaining something, but she didn't hear what. Gibbs put his hand over the microphone in his phone and looked over at Stephanie. He seemed wide awake now.

"Is she ok?" said Stephanie.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Gibbs, "I'm gonna talk to her for a while, make sure she's ok, so I'll go into the other room, you get some rest ok?"

Gibbs put the phone back to his ear with not so much as a kiss or "good night." Stephanie lay under the covers for hours waiting for him to come to bed.

Gibbs walked down to the living room with his phone to his hear.

"It's ok, Abby," He said, "You want me to come over there? If it's any consolation I didn't like him much anyways."

"He broke up with me, Gibbs," said Abby tears rolling down her cheeks, as she sat down on her own couch, "And no, don't come, I think Stephanie already hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," said Gibbs rolling his eyes, "You want me to go pay him a visit?"

"No, I'll be fine," said Abby and her voice seemed to cheer up, "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," said Gibbs, and they hung up and Gibbs wandered down to the basement to work on his boat.

She watched the clock; it was past three in the morning by the time he came back in. She pretended to be asleep as he walked back into the room. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before collapsing onto his side of the bed, immediately falling asleep.

Stephanie lay awake for a couple more hours, her mind racing. He had gotten late calls before, mostly from work, and some from Abby. She had never thought twice about them, so why was she now? Was it because she now knew how much attention he really showed her? Was she really jealous of his co – worker? Had she really stooped that low? Why did she dress in Mini skirts and boots? She was already beautiful without it. She couldn't fall asleep; she ended up being wide awake all night, as Gibbs snored loudly a few inches away.

The next morning, for some reason Stephanie pretended to be sleeping once more as Gibbs's alarm went off. He shot up and soon she heard the shower going. Once she heard his car screeching out of the driveway, she got out of bed and got her own shower. Her mind was still racing. She finally burst into tears and fell onto the chair. Her mind just kept going to the fact he was there, with her, and she had her suspicions. What had he been talking about with her until three in the morning?

Her few minutes of self wallowing was interrupted by a knock on the door. She pulled herself together as much as she could, and went to the door. She opened it and her neighbor Eric was standing there; he had a bunch of firewood in his arms.

"Hey." He said, "Where does Jethro want these?"

"By the fireplace, I guess," said Stephanie, her voice was shaky.

"You ok?" asked Eric as he set the firewood by the fireplace and turned around to face her.

"No," She admitted about to burst into tears again.

"What's wrong?" said Eric, his face filling with concern.

She sank to the couch and just wept into the cushion, and Eric sank down beside her. He took her in his arms and gave her a hug.

"Steph," He said, "You can tell me, you know."

She sat back, and looked at her neighbor. Although Eric was only a year younger than Jethro, he had retained his hair color. He was very, fatally attractive. He was the neighborhood handy man, usually delivering firewood and fixing things. He was still clinging to his boyish charm, and his arms had the circumference of at least a foot and a half each, from his muscles. He had Native American ancestry, and it showed clearly in his complexion.

"I think Jethro's having an affair," said Stephanie quietly, Eric immediately gave her a questioning look.

"Steph, I've known Jethro since we were kids," said Eric, "There's no way…"

"You haven't met her, the way he looks at her, the way he lets her talk to him, the way he pays attention," said Stephanie sobering up, "That stupid kiss he gave her on the cheek. He came home last night too tired to hang with me, but the minute she called he was wide awake, he disappeared until three, presumably talking to her on the phone. She's young and beautiful…"

Eric sat there and listened to her ramble, processing every word she said, trying to make sense of it all. He knew in the back of his mind that Jethro was only human, but for some reason he had always held his buddy to a higher standard. He knew that Jethro had in fact been married before, but never thought he'd cheat. He shook his head no, he couldn't believe it.

"I bet he's with her right now, her name's Abby," said Stephanie, "Call Ducky and ask him where Jethro is."

Eric did as he was told; he hadn't talked to dear Doctor Mallard in a while anyway.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not Own Ncis... really wish I did... it would be Gabby central

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love 'em. Hope you all enjoy the Second Chapter…I know I said I was gonna do it in halves, but I realized how much I would have to cram into the second part, so I'm probably looking at 3 or 4 chapters instead of the original two… If this isn't the most predictable chapter ever, I'll eat my sock… don't forget the reviews, they make me smile…

**Part II:**

Dr. Donald Mallard stood over the dead body of a young marine. He was half way into the autopsy when his good friend, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the autopsy room. He looked slightly bothered, but he played it cool.

"Got something for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked a little gruffly.

"I do indeed, my dear Jethro," said Ducky as he picked the heart up out of the body cavity, "The heart has been pretty much severed in two. I sent all samples to Abby in the lab a few minutes ago, she should have them now."

"Thanks Duck," said Gibbs and he went to leave.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Jethro?" said Ducky, and Gibbs turned to face him.

"Going to check on the samples, Duck," said the Special Agent standing stiff as a board as always, "Then I'm taking Abbs out to lunch, that idiot boyfriend of hers, Jimmy or Tommy or Corey, whatever broke up with her last night."

"You're a good man, Jethro," said Ducky appreciatively.

"Thanks, Duck," said Gibbs and he turned to leave.

"How's Stephanie?" asked Ducky.

"She's fine," said Gibbs and he vacated the premises of autopsy.

Like clock work, Ducky ruled out anything else that could have been wrong with their poor petty officer, and he heard his phone, blaring bagpipes. He walked across the room and picked it up; it was a number he hadn't programmed into his phone.

"Hello, Dr. Mallard," He answered politely, "How may I help you?"

"Ducky?" Eric's voice came through the cell phone ear piece, "It's Eric."

"Ah, Eric," said Ducky joyfully, "How are you my dear boy?"

"I'm just fine, Duck, I've been meaning to invite you over for poker night, your darling mother too of course," said Eric, making small talk.

"I would love to one of these nights, and Mum adores Poker, I must warn you, she's quite the poker fiend," said Ducky and Eric chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Eric with a slight chuckle, "Hey, you seen Jethro? I haven't been able to reach him on his cell."

"He was just here about a half hour ago, he said he was going to take Abby out to lunch, she's been having a rough couple of days," said Ducky, knowing that Abby would not want the whole world to know she'd been dumped.

"Really?" said Eric, he seemed a little troubled.

"Yes," said Ducky, he was starting to get confused.

"Thanks, Duck," said Eric.

"No problem, Eric," said Ducky, now concerned about Eric's tone, "Is everything alright, dear boy?"

"Yeah, Duck," said Eric, "Everything's fine, I'll call you about poker night."

Eric hung up and let the phone drop onto the couch, Stephanie just watched Eric's facial expressions. As his mind raced through all the information he had been told in the span of the last ten minutes, and he frowned. He was a lot like Gibbs in the fact that he didn't believe in coincidences. He couldn't help but think something was up, maybe Steph was right.

"He's with her, right?" said Stephanie as she just stared at Eric.

"They work together, Steph," said Eric he knew the evidence was overwhelming, and didn't really blame Stephanie for her thoughts, but still it wasn't something the Jethro he knew would do, "Steph, you should talk to him."

"Oh, right I should just go up to him and say, hey, Jethro, um that super beautiful girl you work with, pretty, young, are you sleeping with her?" said Stephanie and she rolled her eyes, "He's obviously gonna deny it."

"You really think he's sleeping with her?" Eric said, still skeptical.

"Eric, you did not see her, and the way he looked at her," said Stephanie.

"Yeah, but Jethro wouldn't cheat. Not the Jethro I know," said Eric watching her.

"Well maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do," said Stephanie, she was still teary eyed.

"I gotta go, Steph, other people will be looking for their wood, please just talk to him? I'm sure there's an explanation," said Eric and he got up to leave, but stopped short as her crying reached his ears.

Abby was in her frump attire when Gibbs walked into the lab, he had never seen this wrecked. He walked in and immediately gave her a hug, which lasted several minutes. He released her and saw the tears in her eyes. He hated it when she cried, for some reason he always took it a little too hard when he saw those water droplets coming in her eyes.

"You ready to go, Abbs?" said Gibbs, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," She sniffled, "I really liked him, Gibbs."

"I know you did, Abbs, I don't know why, he was no where near good enough for ya," said Gibbs as he led her out the door of the lab.

"You never think my boyfriends are good enough," said Abby, slightly more upbeat as they got into Gibbs's car.

"That's because none of them ever are, I don't think anyone's good enough for you, Abby," said Gibbs and he gave her a little smirk, "Not even whoever that guy is on that TV show you're always rambling about."

"But Steve's like perfect, he's always so polite, and he's perfect, Gibbs," said Abby.

"Still no where near good enough," said Gibbs with a smile.

"Oh, so who is good enough, just so I have a guideline," She said.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one," He said as he pulled into Abby's favorite Restaurant, and he didn't continue until they were seated, "I got a buddy named Eric, he's a pretty good guy, as much as I can tell. Then again, I don't pay any attention to his love life at all."

"You're gonna hook me up with your buddy?" Abby asked skeptically, as she sipped her water.

"No," said Gibbs, shaking his head, "He's a good guy, but he likes his poker a little too much."

Abby giggled, and Gibbs smiled, his little humor was cheering her up, which was his master plan in the first place. She knew it too, as she observed him over her water glass. She had her own personal rugged, and dashingly handsome super hero. Maybe super hero was the wrong name, he was more her knight in shinning armor. Ready to save her from anything, only downside was, this knight in shinning armor already had his princess. Wasn't that just the way her life pans out, she finally meets the perfect guy, and he's taken, it figures. She couldn't help but smile as she realized he was observing her too.

"You ok, Abbs?" He asked concern filling his voice, and facial expression, "If you let this guy bug you anymore, I'm gonna have to pay him a visit."

She chuckled again and he smiled.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" asked Gibbs, and Abby dove into the story.

Her boyfriend had shown up at the usual club to meet her, but there was another girl already on his arm. She had taken him aside and demanded answers. He was completely blunt and told her he never thought of them as exclusive. Gibbs was soon sick to his stomach as she went on. He couldn't figure out why someone would – could – do that to his Abbs. About ten minutes into her explanation he started to block it out, he couldn't take it. Abby noticed that he seemed to be taking it all worse than she was and silenced herself.

"Sorry, Abbs," said Gibbs, making a mental note to pay this guy a visit anyways.

"Its fine," said Abby, it was her turn to be concerned now, she had never seen him like that, "You ok?"

"I'll be fine," said Gibbs supping his own water as the waiter dropped off their usuals, and they dug in.

Late that night Gibbs drove in the rain from NCIS headquarters to his home, the rain splattering rhythmically with his windshield wipers as he drove up the hill his house was on. He pulled right into the driveway and parked next to Stephanie's sporty little silver convertible. His gut was already telling him something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it exactly.

His first thought was of the weather. There had been a severe weather advisory, what if Abbs, distracted, distraught, and depressed, had wrapped herself around a telephone pole, or what if she had been hit and was injured in a car crash. He waited for the rain to let up a little, than dashed into the house. He first checked the answering machine, but there was nothing.

Then he realized, where was Stephanie? She usually was up waiting for him, but where was she? His heart sank and he went to the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and stared. He thought his eyes must have turned red, with the amount of fire in them at that given moment.


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own 'em... no matter how many temper-tantrums I pull

A/N: Very Dramatic beginning of this chapter… Needless to say I'm opening with a big VERBAL fight… Reviews are overly welcome as always…

**Part III:**

He blinked once, and swallowed hard as he looked into their eyes. Eric and Stephanie were standing there like deer in the headlights, Eric in only his jeans, which were falling off anyways, and Stephanie in the bathrobe Gibbs had gotten her, among other things, for her birthday the previous year. To add insult to injury, Eric still had his arm around her waist.

Gibbs face hardened, and stepped out from the bottom of the stairs, Eric took his cue to exit, he ran down the stairs and out the door. However, Gibbs didn't return to the bottom of the stairs, he could bare it. He was shocked at how much he had known that it was this in the back of his head the whole time. He had never expected it to be Eric with his wife, some nameless stranger, yes, but not his buddy.

That was the most hurtful thing about the whole ordeal, he almost expected it from Steph, but not Eric. He stared at the blank stretch of wall holding up the stair case. He was sure Stephanie was still standing at the top, but he could let her die there for all he cared at that moment. Then he heard her coming down the stairs. And he turned away.

"Jethro?" She said cautiously, "Can you say… something?"

"What do you want me to say, Steph?" said Gibbs turning to face her, "It's pretty obvious what happened here, don't have to ask, unless to explain why you were screwing around with my buddy!"

"No reason, but really Jethro, nothing, I'm sure you and your little forensic scientist haven't done," She retorted.

"Oh really?" said Gibbs, temper flaring at the mention of Abby, "Steph, I haven't even kissed her other than on the cheek, when she cracks a case. I'm pretty sure he kissed more than your cheek!"

"Doesn't really matter if you slept with her, or not," said Stephanie tears starting to fall, "You're more in love with her than you ever where with me."

"She doesn't want me," said Gibbs angrily, "I'm a rough, marine, carpenter type guy, she needs a strong nice sweet guy. I'm not good enough for her."

"But you want her," said Stephanie if not more angrily, "And you're not good enough for her? What about me, you're good enough for me, but not for her?"

"Well clearly, you're not even good enough for me. I've loved Abbs for a while now, but never did anything out of loyalty to you," said Gibbs harshly, and he went and sat down on the couch, after a few minutes of deathly silence he spoke again, "Why Eric? Why couldn't you pick somebody else to screw?"

She chose to ignore his inquiry about Eric.

"And the fact that you think you're not good enough," She chose to remind him wickedly, "But Jethro, She does want you, only God knows why, but she does."

"You didn't answer my question," replied Gibbs as he stared into the fire.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I did now," said Stephanie and Gibbs gave her a death glare, "He's a sweet, kind, nurturing guy, Jethro."

"Oh yeah, real sweet," said Gibbs sarcastically, "I guess loyalty means nothing to you."

"You two are friends," said Stephanie giving him a death look, "How can you say-"

"Was," said Gibbs angrily, "Was my friend, I can't do this right now. But the sad part is I almost expected this from you."

He walked out of the living room and went down into the basement. He took out his sand paper and started to rub the boat in slow rhythmic movements. Then he stopped and threw the paper to floor, before sitting at his workbench. He didn't know what to do. He'd ordinarily call Eric, first on his list, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stomach the sight of him. He knew he had to get out of the house; he wouldn't kick Steph out, not until morning anyways.

"Hey, Duck?" Gibbs as he called his oldest friend.

"Ah, Jethro," said Ducky, he was sitting in his own living room reading when his cell had rang.

"Hey, mind if I come over?" said Gibbs, and it was something in his tone that let Ducky know something was wrong.

"Yeah, no problem, Jethro," said Ducky, "Is everything ok?"

"No, I'll be there in ten," said Gibbs and he hung up a little too violently, and shoved his phone into his pocket.

He raced up the stairs, and tried to leave the house without Stephanie noticing, but she stopped him, he barely noticed her tears.

"Where are you going?" asked Stephanie, tears rolling, but he didn't care.

"Not that you should care, but I'm going to Ducky's for the night," said Gibbs, "And I want you out of here when I get home tomorrow."

"You want a divorce?" said Stephanie, she seemed shocked.

"Yeah, that's kinda what happens when a guy comes home to find his wife and best friend getting it on, and he could really care less except for the fact that it's his friend," said Gibbs and he brushed by her as he left the house, slamming the door as he left.

He walked out into the driveway and got into his car. It's was raining harder than before, and he did his best to ignore it. He got into his car and drove away.

He was almost to the Mallard residence when he realized what he was about to pass, he stopped short and pulled over to the side of the road. He looked up at the small apartment complex out his window to the right. Knowing inside was Abby. He refused to let himself go in, he was upset and hurt, and would not let himself hurt her.

So, he sat in the car as the rain came down, gazing out the window and to the building, fantasizing about what it would be like to just know that she was his. He had to wait, and he knew that, he had to end things officially with Stephanie before moving on to Abbs, he wanted everything to be right.

As he pulled back onto the road, his mind was still on Abby. How it would feel to finally hold her in his arms, to confess to her just how much she was to him; to bring his lips to hers. His thoughts were interrupted as he pulled into Ducky's driveway, passing his slightly eccentric mother, and parking next to Ducky's Morgan.

Gibbs let himself in, and went and sat on the living room couch, head in his hands as Ducky appeared wit ha silver platter with tea on it. He sat down on the couch next to his old friend and placed the tea tray down on the coffee table.

"I don't drink tea, Duck," said Gibbs not removing his hands from his face.

"I know that Jethro, this tea is for me," said Ducky as he poured himself a cup and turned his attention to Gibbs, who pried his hands from his face.

"I'm gonna need some advice, Duck," said Gibbs leaning back on the couch, reluctant to admit a weakness.

"Well then, Jethro, that's a start, but I'm afraid I am going to need to know what happened in order to give you some good advice," said Ducky solemnly.

Gibbs slowly and reluctantly explained to Ducky what had happened, skillfully leaving Abby completely out of it. As he spoke, Ducky's face steadily acquired more stone like properties, until Gibbs was finished. The good doctor was frozen, tea cup to his mouth as his brain processed all the new information.

"Dear God. Did she give a reason, Jethro?" Ducky asked finally after a good long silence.

"She thought I was sleeping with Abbs, Duck," said Gibbs in quick reply.

"That's preposterous," said Ducky putting down his tea, "She's had her little, well humungous, crush on you for some time now, Jethro, but-Oh no, you didn't-"

"No, I didn't," said Gibbs truthfully and then he processed the rest of Ducky's words, "And why am I always the last one to know these things?"

"I presumed you knew," said Ducky picking up his cup of tea, "Anyways it's not as if--"

This time Gibbs remained silent, but Ducky's mind compensated for it. Ducky let out a long sigh.

"How long Jethro?" said Ducky setting his tea back down.

"I don't know it crept up slowly, I guess almost three years now," said Gibbs in a sheepish tone that went entirely against his usual nature.

"So how have you handled it so far?" asked Ducky remembering his original mission.

"I stepped aside and let Eric leave the house unscathed, told Steph I didn't want to see her at my house when I got home from work tomorrow," said Gibbs lounging on the couch.

"Did you mention anything to Abigail?" said Ducky curiously.

"Nope, not going to till the divorce is finalized and it's been at least a week," said Gibbs.

"Very noble of you, Jethro," said Ducky, "Waiting."

Gibbs acknowledged the compliment and rested his head on the pillow at the other end of the couch.

"Just get some sleep, we'll deal with this messy affair when you wake," said Ducky standing as his choice of words hit him, and he chuckled as he went to fetch his mother from the yard.


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Ncis...sadly

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't had time to update this sooner, I like to have a constant supply of new chapters for you, oh well, Read. Enjoy. Review.

Part IV

Gibbs had a very troubled sleep with Stephanie, Eric, and Abby weaving in and out of his dreams. In one, he was about to pronounce his love for Abby, standing before her in her lab. However, Eric came out of no where behind him and stabbed him in the back with a medieval sword. He died a very slow and painful death while he watched Eric run away with Abby, his Abbs.

His last dream was by far the weirdest. He was running down the middle of the street towards the naval base and Stephanie was chasing him with a shot gun. She was gaining on him when Eric popped out of a nearby house and tried to get him to come in. He couldn't, he wouldn't, not after what happened, he'd take his chances with the shot gun. He stood there and Stephanie caught up to him, and she shot, but missed him. Though, she didn't miss Abby who had appeared behind him. He fell to his knees beside her.

To this dream he woke up, and sat bolt upright in a flash. He looked straight to the grandfather clock on the opposite wall, it was nearly six, he could have guessed that much, as the sun was starting to shine through the window. Looking around the room, he noticed, not to his surprise, a pile of blankets heaped on the chair, but he didn't think much of them.

"Good morning, Jethro," said Ducky and then addressed the pile of blankets, "Rise and shine, darling."

To Gibbs's surprise, the pile of blankets start to shift and groan. After a few seconds, Abby's head popped out of the pile. She yawned loudly then rubbed her eyes.

"Mornin'" she addressed the room at large as she stretched her arms and legs, showing off her comfortable black fleece pajamas.

"Breakfast'll be ready in a bout ten minutes," Ducky informed them and then turned his attention back to Abby, "Abigail, I'm making your favorite tea."

"Thanks, Ducky," said Abby as Ducky excused himself as he backed out of the room and retreated to the kitchen.

"Whatcha doin' here, Abbs?" Gibbs asked curiously as he straightened up the couch cushions he had moved in his sleep.

"I tried calling you last night, remember? You told me to call you when I got home safe?" said Abby as she stood and started folding her blankets, "Well I was calling and calling and you didn't pick up, Ducky finally picked it up about two hours after I started calling. He told me what happened with Steph and Eric last night. I knew she rubbed me the wrong way, Sorry Gibbs."

"Not your fault, Abbs," Gibbs reassured her as he finished with his couch cushions and grabbed a blanket off her pile.

"I know, but I came over to see you, even though Ducky told me you were pretty much unconscious," said Abby with a mischievous smile.

"What's with that smile?" Gibbs asked but Abby didn't have time to answer, they both went silent as their favorite Medical Examiner's mother walked into the room.

Still in her nightie and night cap, she shuffled into the room, house slippers and all. She looked around, and didn't seem to know where she was, but she regrouped quickly.

"Abigail, darling," said Mrs. Mallard staring at Gibbs, "Who's your friend?"

"Why does she always forget me?" Gibbs said under his breath so that only Abby could hear him, and she giggled.

"This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Abby answered the elderly woman politely.

"Well, you're very handsome," said Mrs. Mallard and Gibbs just gave her a warm smile before finishing off the blanket he was folding and putting it on the chair, "Are you single?"

"No, Ma'am," said Gibbs, careful not to make eye contact, technically he wasn't lying, but still.

Abby watched as the woman gave an him an indignant look, and turned and left the room. Abby shot Gibbs a look.

"It's just easier that way, trust me, Abbs," said Gibbs, looking up into her eyes, "Every time I come over here, she tries to give me her number."

"Oh, be nice, Gibbs," said Abby, shinning a smile nonetheless, "She's an old senile lady, Gibbs, and she is Ducky's mom."

Gibbs nodded, then a smug look came across his face, as he finished folding the last blanket.

"May I escort you to breakfast?" Gibbs asked as he offered Abby his arm.

"Well, if I must allow it," Abby teased him in a ridiculously transparent British accent.

They were chuckling as they reached the kitchen, where Ducky and his mother were waiting for them.

"Here you are," said Ducky greeting them as he handed each a plate with a scone.

"Thanks, Duck," said Gibbs as he took the plate and Abby detached herself from his arm and sat down at the table with Mrs. Mallard.

Ducky fixed Abby her tea the way she liked it then delivered it to her as he sat at the table. Gibbs stood by the counter and started to eat his scone in silence.

"Leroy! I am surprised at you," said Mrs. Mallard, shocked, "I thought you would have better manners than that. Come sit at the table!"

Gibbs did as he was told, taking the seat between Ducky and Abby. He didn't bother to try and tell her to call him Jethro instead. Though his seat was nicely placed beside Abby, it was directly across from the aging woman, who smiled at him.

"So, Leroy," said Mrs. Mallard as she gazed at him across the table, "What do you do?"

"I'm an NCIS Special Agent, I work with your son," said Gibbs, breaking what was left of his scone in two and consuming the smaller piece.

"I must give you my number, in case you and your girl don't work out," She said and tried to pass him a small slip of paper, but Abby intercepted it.

"Sorry, Mrs. Mallard," said Abby with a malicious glint in her eye, "I'm so next in line."

Abby had just finished her sentence when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it," said Mrs. Mallard, happy to have an escape route, she hopped up and was gone from the room.

"You so owe me," Abby told Gibbs mischievously as she passed the paper to Ducky, and Gibbs chuckled.

"Thanks, Abbs," said Gibbs quietly as Ducky tossed the paper scrap into the trash.

"I thought she was supposed to stop embarrassing me after my teen years were gone," said Ducky blushing.

He quickly sat at attention as his mother reappeared with a new comer to their little breakfast party.

"Dear God, Stephanie," said Ducky at this, Abby and Gibbs slowly turned to see her standing in the doorway, Abby greeted her with a death glare, and Gibbs wouldn't make eye contact.

"Just thought you'd want some clean clothes," said Stephanie, flinging a grocery bag at him, still trying to ignore Abby's stare of death, "Can we talk? In private?"


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

A/N: wow, part five already… sorry for the wait this one took me a bit. Read. Enjoy. Review…

**Part V: **

Abby's glare narrowed, and Ducky cleared his throat while Gibbs watched her, trying to get an idea of what she was going to say. Her eyes shifted quickly to Abby, and he sighed as he stood up and pushed in his chair. Abby's glare followed Stephanie out of the room, burning a hole into her back.

"So you were just pretending to be the better person, I should've known," said Stephanie as they got out of the earshot of the others.

"Would ya slow down? For the record, I didn't know she was going to come over here, I was asleep when she got here," said Gibbs, "And she only came because I told her to call me when she got home, safe, and Ducky answered, He told her what happened."

"Was she told why?" said Stephanie after a slight pause.

"No," said Gibbs angrily, "I will not allow this to go on her conscious, you don't know her, she's sensitive, Steph. Leave her alone. She'll think it's her fault, and it's not."

"So you're gonna shield her from this?" said Stephanie disbelievingly.

"Yeah, that's the plan, see you on the eighteenth at the lawyers'," said Gibbs and he turned and walked out of the room.

"Good – Bye Stephanie!" Ducky called, ever the gentleman, as Gibbs returned to the kitchen, and they heard the door slam.

"What was that about?" Abby asked as Gibbs retook his seat beside her.

"Nothing," said Gibbs eating the rest of his scone, "She just decided to bring the fight here, for some reason."

"I'm quite surprised young Eric has yet to come and join our little breakfast club," said Ducky and he flashed Gibbs a knowing look, and Gibbs nodded, letting him know previous conversation was about Abby's presence.

"He's probably too scared," said Abby, standing and taking both her own and Gibbs's plates, and putting them into the dishwasher.

Gibbs smiled as he watched her put the plates in. He loved when she showed that kind of confidence in him. Clearly she had never met Eric, who was at least a foot taller than he was. Thankfully, Ducky didn't bother correcting her either.

After a few minutes he went and got ready for work. Thankfully it was a busy day and it passed quickly, not leaving him much time to think things through. It all seemed normal until it was time to go home. He stood and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. Then suddenly he was surrounded by Abbs, Duck, and Fortenger, all three grinning at him.

"What?" He asked, directing the question at Fortenger, but it was Abby who spoke.

"You didn't really think we were just going to let you go home did you?" said Abby still beaming, "No way we were just going to let you go home and mope."

"What'd you three have in mind?" He asked, his eyes shifting from one to the next.

This was most defiantly not what he had in mind, as the four of them climbed out of Ducky's Morgan and onto the asphalt parking lot outside Abby's favorite night club. The music inside was so loud, they could here it where they stood, about two football fields away from the club, like the speakers were right next to them. Gibbs glanced around, it was the kind of club where Abby looked right at home. Fortenger, after stopping home to change out of his work clothes, was seemingly at ease as well. However, he and Ducky looked like they couldn't be any more out of place. Though, he realized Duck was singing along with the song under his breath.

"See?" said Abby, who had apparently been watching him, as she grabbed his arm, "It'll be fun."

Abby smirked as she pulled him across the parking lot and into the club, followed closely by Ducky and Fortenger. They walked straight through the door to the bar in the back of the club. Gibbs thought his eardrums were going to burst, and he thought the music in Abby's lab was loud, this place was ridiculous. As they reached the bar, the bartender whipped out a large pink drink with several cherries in it and handed it to Abby.

"Thanks, Chet," said Abby as she sipped the pink drink.

"No problem, Abbs," said Chet, "Who're your friends?"

"Well, this is Ducky, and I'm sure you've seen Danny Fortenger here before," said Abby and then she set the drink down on the bar counter as she settled herself on a stool, the boys followed her example, "And this is Gibbs, he's had a rough couple days."

Chet surveyed the three boys.

"That'll be a beer for you, Danny. Ducky, you'll want a scotch, and for you, Gibbs, a shot of Jack," said Chet turning to start pouring the drinks.

"Chet likes to predict what everyone's going to order, he's gotten pretty good," said Abby as Chet gave them their drinks.

As soon as he did so, an old buddy of Danny's showed up and he ran off. A few minutes later Ducky went off to explore, and that left Gibbs and Abby alone, sitting at the bar.

"Oh, no," said Abby as she stood up, "No. No. No. No. No. C'mon, Gibbs, there is no way you are going to just sit there all night, not gonna let that happen. C'mon."

She persuaded him to stand, then took him by the hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"You really wanna dance with me? Not Chet?" Gibbs teased as they walked across the floor.

"Nope, I don't mind dancing with the dork at the party," Abby quickly retorted.

"Thanks, Abbs," said Gibbs sarcastically with a sort of half smile.

"It made you smile," said Abby as they reached the middle of the dance floor as she let his hand go, just as a slower song came on, "Well, c'mon, don't just stand there."

Abby threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his own arms slowly around her back. She swiftly rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the softer music. Abby dually noted how right it felt in his arms. How loved, safe, and cared for she felt. It was like nothing bad would ever happen as long as she stayed –right there, in his arms.

Gibbs rested his chin on the top of her head. He too couldn't help how natural it felt to hold her in his arms. How natural it came to him to want to kill each and every guy standing on the sidelines who was checking Abbs out at that moment. Then he remembered what had been bugging him all that day.

He wasn't good enough for Abbs, no where near good enough. Which was why he hadn't said anything to her yet, and as long as he didn't he could keep himself from breaking her heart. The only thing was, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to resist her.

She could hear his heart beating, and realized he was holding her closer than before. She really needed to talk to him, but knew she shouldn't, if he wanted to tell her, he would. Or would he? She herself had been in love with him for years now, yet she had never told him. She always told herself it was out of respect for his marriage to Stephanie, but now that was down the tubes. Was it fear of rejection holding her back? If it was, what was life without a few risks?

"You know what, Gibbs?"

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you to tell me you love me, and you want to be with me for years," said Abby, not able to believe what she was actually saying, "One day working together, and I knew I was in love with you. One year in, you marry Stephanie, which I took with a smile, because hey, as long as you're happy. Now, two years later, Stephanie's a cheater, and you're getting a divorce. I run over to Ducky's because you're in pain, and I wanna be there for you. When I get there, you're sleeping, I curl up in the chair. Two o clock in the morning you wake me up, talking in your sleep. Gibbs, you told me you loved me you said 'Abbs, I love you, and I never want us to be apart.' For some reason you just can't say that while you're awake."

"Abbs-"

"So, I'll say it," said Abby, "I love you, always have always will no matter what, it's kinda like a curse, and I just wanna be with you."


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own NCIS, really do wish I did

A/N: Hello there, hope everyone enjoys Part 6, make sure you leave a review so I know how you guys like the chapter : ) Read and Enjoy.

**Part VI:**

Gibbs froze, right there in the middle of the dance floor. Abby heard his heart beat faster, she still hadn't moved from her positioning with her face against his chest. She pulled slightly away to look up into his face, which had frozen along with the rest of his body, as he stared off across the room, mind racing at lightning speed for a few seconds. Then he readjusted his gaze to look down into her eyes.

"Abbs," He said simply, and then paused, giving time for the right words to form, "Can we find a quieter place to talk about this?"

She just stared blankly at him as a louder song came over the speakers. He sighed and ushered her off the dance floor, at first they headed to the bar, but he knew there would be no less noise there than anywhere else in the club. So, they made their way out of the club, walking at normal pace through the parking lot until Gibbs could hear himself think.

He still didn't know what to say, as they stood underneath the streetlight. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't, not now. He now knew for sure she loved him too, just as much as he loved her. Though, he still couldn't, or could he? No, definitely not, they had to wait.

Abby just watched him as his internal debate blazed inside of him. She knew he was fighting with himself; she just had no idea what exactly the route of the debate was. She hoped it was him trying to find the best way to tell her he loved her too, but worried he was trying to figure out a way to let her down easy.

"Gibbs," Abby finally spoke, "This is the easy part, when you just tell me you love me too."

"Not that easy," replied Gibbs and he gave her a weak smile as he figured just how to tell her what was on his mind.

He stepped closer to her. He put his hand on the back of her neck, and gave her the most purposeful kiss she had ever received. It was intense and passionate while still being kind and sweet, in short it was the best kiss she had ever had. He only allowed it to last a few seconds before he pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and in the process kicking himself for what he knew he had to do next.

"I can't," He whispered softly a few inches from her ear before he turned around and started to walk away.

He didn't dare look back at her; if he did he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and would be kissing her again. It would be a much more impressive kiss, one he wouldn't be able to end. He would of course be kissing her a lot, once the whole thing with Stephanie was over with, perhaps even that night, or on the way home from the lawyers'.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" Abby just about screamed at the top of her lungs as disappeared and she knew he couldn't hear her at all, "You were doing fine, more than ok, Ah! So frikin' annoying, gah! Never a straight answer. 'I Can't' well why the hell not?"

Abby sank to the ground, tears falling fast and hard, soaking her face in a matter of seconds. She didn't know what to do, nothing made sense anymore, and she worried she ruined the only relationship that ever made sense in her life. Even just a friendship with him was better than not having him at all, even if he didn't love her the same way. That was better than this.

"Abigail, are you ok?" asked Ducky as he approached her from a few feet away, he had come looking for her.

"No," Abby sniffled, as Ducky reached her, and helped her to her feet.

"Ok," said Ducky, and he engulfed her into a hug as he tried to figure out in his head what had happened, "Ok, Abigail, darling, we can go now, you go find the car and sit down, I'll go find Mr. Fortenger."

Ducky released her and handed her the keys to his Morgan.

"Thanks Ducky," said Abby stifling more tears.

"It'll all be ok, Abigail," said Ducky as he realized Jethro had come out with her, and inferred what must've happened, "Everything will work out for the best. He loves you very much, Abigail, and I think it scares him."

Abby was able to make her way to Ducky's car easily and then the scene replayed in her head, and she started to cry once more. Ducky returned in haste with Danny and he might as well of been driving a racecar with the speed he drove at to drop Fortenger off. Within a few minutes it was just him and Abby still in the car.

"Now, would you like to go home, or would you like to spend another night at Hotel Mallard and talk about it?" Ducky said, trying to get her to crack a smile, but she didn't.

"I just wanna go home Ducky," She said as she rested her head on the window, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ducky was amazed at how horrible Abby sounded, her voice was cracked and strained. He couldn't believe it. With the few words she had said, she said much more, each word was so painfully formed and she just about started to cry again. He obediently drove right to Abby's apartment, and parked outside the door, prepared to walk her to the door.

"Why the hell did he kiss me like that if he was only going to tell me no?" said Abby quietly.

"He what?"

"He kissed me, told me he couldn't, and left."

"Abby," said Ducky, "Jethro loves you so much, I don't know why he did that, but he must have had a good reason. Leave it for tonight, get some sleep, don't worry about it, he does love you, more than you could ever know. Talk to him tomorrow."

Ducky walked Abby to her door and made sure she was all settled before he went to his own home. As he got into his bed he resolved to speak to Jethro before Jethro ran into Abby, which is what he did. Early the next morning Jethro walked into Autopsy first, par Ducky's request. Gibbs hardly got through the door before Ducky's hand made quick contact with the back of his head.

"Really Jethro what is the matter with you?" said Ducky, "How could you ever do that to her."

"What?"

"Jethro, I mean really what a brush off I think a slap on the face would be less demeaning," said Ducky annoyance running rapid, "That poor girl, I really do wonder why she does love you. Honestly Jethro, good thing I knew of your little plan, or else I wouldn't have defended you, she was such a mess."

"Abbs? What's wrong? I thought I was pretty clear, I kissed her to tell her I love her too, and then told her I couldn't," said Gibbs, finally giving his actions of the night before some more thought, other than his replaying of the kiss over and over as he fallen asleep the night before, he hadn't given the scene much thought "Oh, wow that's a bit contradictory. I just meant that I love her too and I want her so much it hurts, but technically I am still married and I don't want her to have to deal with all that either."

"Don't tell me," said Ducky rolling his eyes, "Tell her, she's the one who needs to hear it, not me."

"Thanks Duck," said Gibbs thanking his lucky stars he still had one loyal friend.

As he boarded the elevator, he once again was trying to find the words to tell Abby how he felt.

"Abbs?" He called as he got off and looked around, no one seemed to be around, "Abbs?"

He walked further into the lab and looked around. She wasn't there, and he looked to the clock. Only 0400, apparently he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he thought he had, and Abby wouldn't be in for another couple hours. So, he sat and waited, his mind flooding with scenes from the night before, haunting him now he knew what it had looked like.


	7. Part VII

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews and encouragement… you all have no idea how happy they make me…Now, on with the story… and I know I sped this up, a lot. Also a relatively short chapter (for this story) Read. Enjoy. Review.

**Part VII:**

Gibbs, sitting in a chair down in Abby's lab, watched the clock strike seven and knew something was wrong. Abby never came in later than seven, and he knew she wasn't sick, had she gone on leave? Nonsense, Abbs only took a week off once a year, to visit family in the summer. She had already gone, though about a month ago, she had brought back everyone souvenirs. As Gibbs sat there, puzzled as to why Abby hadn't shown up yet, he couldn't help but marvel at how hot it was. He knew it was summer, but this was ridiculous. It was only seven, he was in a basement lab, and it must've already been about ninety degrees.

He remained in the lab for another fifteen minutes before he stood. Looking around the lab, in case Abby had mysteriously appeared, she hadn't. He knew he had to go upstairs to the squad room, he had a job to do, and he already was taking a break later to go meet up with Stephanie and the lawyers. He got up the squad room, and saw Fortenger, straight away.

Fortenger had his head down on his desk. The effects of his very obvious hangover, Gibbs took pity on him, and decided to go easy, for once. He walked up to the desk and gave him a quick, but uncharacteristically gentle whack over the head. Making his head rise and look around until he found Gibbs standing in front of his desk.

"Sorry, Boss," said Fortenger and he immediately sent his attention to his empty computer screen.

"Large cup of coffee and a couple aspirin, Dan, they'll make it go away like that," Gibbs snapped his fingers as he walked away from Fortenger and walked up to MTAC.

He walked casually into the large auditorium like room; he passed rows of empty seats until he came to the front row, where Director Tom Marrow sat. Tom was conversing with a man on the giant screen in front of him as Gibbs sat down in the seat beside him. Tom watched the screen turn to streaks of color before turning his attention to Gibbs, who was waiting, silently.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd heard from Miss Scuito, I was just down in the lab, she wasn't there, and she won't answer her cell," said Gibbs, careful not to look his director in the eye.

"Yeah, called last night, she seemed pretty upset, asked to be transferred to a lab down in Louisiana, Baton Rouge, her home town. She said something about a family emergency," said Tom, watching Gibbs's face for any reactions.

"Thank-you, Director," said Gibbs and he stood up, then looked around at the director, "I'm gonna need the day off, I got something to do this morning, and I've got to meet Stephanie at the lawyers.'"

"You got it, it'll be a slow day today anyways," said Tom, though Gibbs was out the door the minute he had said 'you got it', Tom smiled and murmured "Bout time you told that girl you love her."

Gibbs just about sprinted out of NCIS and hopped into his car. He raced out of the naval base, stopping only to check out, and then zooming down the street, to Abby's apartment complex. Gibbs parked outside the door, and snuck in with one of Abby's neighbors, and ran upstairs to Abby's door.

"Abbs," He called though the door, "Listen, I know I'm the last person you wanna see or talk to right now, but please, I need to talk to you."

Gibbs knocked once, but it was clear she wasn't going to answer.

"Abbs, I love you, and I wanna be with you more than anything. Which is why we have to wait, I'm meeting with Stephanie and the lawyers today. In a few months I'll be free, and we can be together. I want to do this right, Abbs," said Gibbs leaning on the door, "Abbs…"

The door creaked open slowly, and Gibbs looked around the door into Abby's apartment. He only saw countless boxes and three rather large movers.

"Sorry, Lover-boy," said the largest of the three, "Just missed her, but she's on the plane now."

"What?"

"Her plane left at seven," replied the shortest mover, "What'd you do anyways, she seemed so upset."

"She did?"

"Yeah, I would add a lot more groveling to your little speech there," said the last mover, deeper inside the apartment.

Gibbs sighed and checked his watch, damn; he had to meet Stephanie and the lawyers in a half hour, completely across town. He ran out of the apartment building back into his car, and raced out of the parking lot. He hit the road, still not knowing exactly what he was going to do. Once again, he was stuck between doing what he knew he had to do, and what he wanted to do. He finally reached the not so proverbial fork in the road, once again choosing what he had to do, and headed towards the law firm.

He walked in to the firm and was instantly reminded why he hated lawyers so much. He watched the men and women in over priced suits running around as though their jobs were matters of life and death. Gibbs chuckled imagining any of them trying to do his, or even Ducky's job. Then got onto the elevator and made his way to the conference room that had been previously assigned. He walked in, not making eye contact with anyone as he sat down next to his lawyer, across from Stephanie.

"Sorry if I kept you all waiting," said Gibbs, now looking up.

"Not a problem," said Stephanie, "But Eric's waiting for me so we'd better get this done quickly."

"Fine with me, I've got a plane to catch in a few hours," said Gibbs, picking up the papers, and reading them quickly, he was already quiet familiar with the standard divorce papers for D.C, "Looks fine to me."

The papers said that he kept the house, and everything that he owned going into the marriage along with anything he brought into it since then, and Stephanie kept all her stuff. Everything else was split right down the middle. Stephanie finished looking over the papers and agreed that they were fine.

Gibbs checked his watch as the lawyers explained how the papers had to be processed, and they would be ready to be signed in about a month. They promised to but it through with the least amount of time as possible.

"Ok," said Gibbs, checking his watch, he had to catch the plane in three hours, and stop home to pack a quick bag, "Are we done here?"

"Yes, Sir," said his lawyer.

"Ok, I am going to be out of town for a few days, I can be reached via cell phone," said Gibbs, "In case anything happens."

"Ok," said the lawyer and Gibbs raced out of the room, three hours later Gibbs boarded a plane to Louisiana, his final destination being Baton Rouge, Louisiana.


	8. Part VIII

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…It really is very depressing

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long (well for me) and I am working on the next chapters to Letting In and Late Night Storms, I'm just finding myself busier and busier lately… This adds to my sadness because that means I don't get to write as often well that's life I guess… Ok, I was going to go with an Abby centered part, but I decided against it. Oh, and I know between this and Late night storms I have two very different images of Abby's little brother… Read. Enjoy. Review…

**Part VIII:**

Gibbs sat impatiently in his window seat aboard the 747 commercial airliners, the plane was pretty empty besides several business men a few rows in front of him. As he stared out the window, waiting for the plane to take off, a reel of random conversations and moments between him and Abby ran through his mind. Why hadn't he picked up on this sooner? With the amount of hints she dropped and all that flirting, no wonder she left. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind. The memories rolled on like old home movies, when Abby first came to NCIS, the first time he took her to dinner for her birthday, and the countless time they had spent together in between. Then he remembered the day he told Abby he had proposed to Stephanie, she put on a show of being happy for him, but he should have seen through it.

With those thoughts, Gibbs drifted off to sleep, head leaning against the window. He woke up about half way through the flight as the flight attendants started to come around with snacks and beverages. The peppy little blonde one who arrived quickly at Gibbs's row seemed a little too smiley and pink for his liking, it almost made him sick to his stomach. How could someone possibly be that happy and cheerful? He gave her a small polite smile, making a mental note to eat quickly then fake sleep to avoid conversation.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked the smiley blonde.

"Coffee, please," said Gibbs, accepting a small bag of pretzels from her, "How much longer till we land?"

"About an hour," said the woman as she poured him a cup of coffee, and handed it to him, "Sorry if I'm bugging you, but I'm curious, because not many people usually fly from D.C to Louisiana at noon on a Wednesday. You going to visit family?"

"Something like that," said Gibbs and he faced back out the window, luckily she took the hint and went back to whatever she was supposed to be doing.

Gibbs took a sip of the coffee as he stared out the window at the clouds. He just about spit it out, it was terrible, and he put the cup in the back pouch to the seat in front of him. He watched the clouds for the remainder of the flight, and drifted off to sleep once more. He woke up to the sound of the pilot alerting them that they had landed, and were going to the terminal now.

Gibbs realized just how south he was when he walked outside the airport heading to the car rental. He walked with his usual sport jacket over his arm and his bag on his back. He pulled out his cell phone as he crossed the street to where all the car rentals were. However there were no speeding fed cars, no sirens, it kind of made him feel uncomfortable, no familiar sounds.

"Hey, Dan," Gibbs said as Fortenger picked up his desk phone back in D.C.

"Boss?" said Dan.

"Yeah," said Gibbs, "Who else would be calling you form my cell phone, hey can you tell Marrow I'm gonna be gone a few days? I got some stuff to do… and can you pull up Abbs's file and see which town is her home town? They all sound the same."

Gibbs was staring at the map inside his choice in car rental places. It showed the towns nearby, each one letter off from the other, he couldn't remember where Abbs was. Fortenger gladly told him, and after waiting about two hours for the car, he was off. Gibbs drove down various highways and back country roads until he came to it, Livingston Louisiana. He checked in at an inn and got back into his car.

After passing so many horse farms he lost count, and as many cow pastures he could take, he finally stopped at a general store. He was in the right town, but he didn't know what house was theirs.

"Hello," said the man behind the counter, Gibbs couldn't help but smile at he looked around the store, he was so over dressed in just his usual polo.

"Hi," said Gibbs going up to the counter, and putting a pack of gum on the counter, "You don't happen to know where the Sciuto residence is, do you?"

"How could I not? It's the mansion at the top of the hill, drive about five miles east of here, you won't be able to miss it," said the man as Gibbs handed him the money for the gum, "You a mourner?"

"A what?" said Gibbs, his heart skipping a beat, and he didn't even bother trying to stop his face from showing the expression he might have if the man in front of him had just boiled his kitten.

"Mourner, you didn't know yet… I'm sorry," said the man.

"Who?" said Gibbs immediately.

"George," said the man.

"Oh crap," said Gibbs, just imagining the state Abby must be in at the moment.

He ran out of the store, completely forgetting the gum, he drove as fast as his rental would go five miles and up the hill to a big white mansion. He got out of the car, looking up at the mansion. He never had pegged Abbs as a rich southern belle. She just didn't fit the part, but that didn't matter at this point. He ran up to the door, and knocked almost feverishly. Finally, the door opened, and he saw a very tall, slightly goofy looking man. He looked like he was in his late twenties, his strawberry blonde hair reached mid forehead, and he had freckles all over his face. He still seemed rather boyish with the small grin that came across his face.

"And who might you be?" asked the man.

"I work with Abby," said Gibbs, trying to peak around the man, "Is she here?"

"She just fell asleep," said the man, "I'm her brother, Wade. Nice to meet one of them city folk she used to work with. I can wake her if you want, but I really think she should rest, she and ma just fell asleep, and well, with what happened…"

"Yeah, don't wake her up," said Gibbs, "Just do me a favor, let her know Gibbs stopped by, tell her I'll come back tomorrow morning, ok? I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks, and I'll be sure to tell her," said Wade, and he went back into the house and shut the door.

Gibbs looked up at the house, not even able to imagine what his Abbs was dreaming of at the moment, hoping that it was something happy; he climbed in his car and headed back to the inn.


	9. Part IX

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS… Not for the lack of wanting to

A/N: Might I just say, I think Chemistry Class should die, or maybe just my teacher… oh well, anyways enough before I go into a rant, This chapter is more Abby centered, I know, finally… well here we go… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Part IX:

Abby woke up in her childhood bedroom, which she had painted black in her teen years, now she noticed that she missed a few spots. The light purple from when she was much littler, was peeking through the black paint, she hadn't done a very good job. It took her a minute to remember where she was, and why. Once she did, tears came to her eyes once more. She had been very close to her dad despite the distance in miles that separated them for the past few years. She had sat up when she had awoken, but remembering everything that had happened, with Gibbs, with her dad, she fell backwards onto her pillow again. She didn't want to get up, and she snuggled back under her covers and closed her eyes.

"Abbs?" Abby heard Wade walk into the room and she felt the bed sag as he sat on the edge, "You awake yet, sis?"

"Mmhmm, what's on your mind, Wade," said Abby, opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbows.

"Mom still hasn't gotten off the couch," said Wade, and Abby could tell this fact was bothering him a lot, "She can't I think, Abbs, I'm worried. Could you come down and talk to her, I'll make you both some breakfast."

"Sure," said Abby getting out of her bed, showing off her skull pajamas.

She had been far closer to her dad than her mom, but she was still pretty close to Gloria. She was almost to the door when Wade opened his mouth again.

"Oh, some guy showed up last night while you were sleeping, he said his name was Gibbs," said Wade and he watched as his 'big sis' stop in her tracks, and she looked over at him.

"What'd he say," said Abby apprehensively, she remained in the doorway as she spun around and leaned against the door frame looking impatiently over at Wade.

"He came to the door, asked if you were home, I said you were but you were sleeping…"

"Today, Wade!"

"Ok, he said to let you sleep and he'd be back tomorrow morning, which would be this morning," said Wade standing up and trying to leave, but Abby blocked his path.

"Was anyone else with him?" asked Abby glaring at her little brother, expecting a full description of Ducky, and possibly Fortenger.

"No," said Wade, "No one else was with him. Now can we go downstairs?"

"Sure," said Abby, a huge smile spread across her face and she stepped aside, as they stepped out into the hall.

"So, you gonna tell me why you were cryin' the night I called you bout Dad?" said Wade as they started down the long hallway that led to the closest set of stairs.

"Doesn't matter now," said Abby smoothly, all though she didn't know for sure this was a true statement.

"Oh, so you had a fight with the pretty boy that showed up last night?" said Wade, enjoying the light moment he was now sharing with his sister, a little break from the past day or so of funeral arrangements.

"You're getting wiser in your old age," Abby teased him, "However, you're not entirely correct, Gibbs isn't my boyfriend."

"Yet," Wade finished for her, "There's something there, I can tell."

"How?"

"The way he was so concerned, and your reaction to him coming by," replied Wade as they started going down the stairs, "So what's holding you back? That's not like you, Abby."

"Well, it's complicated," said Abby, "And I love him."

"How is that complicated?"

"He's married," Abby said, and Wade stopped, they stopped halfway down the stairs, "Well, technically, he's getting divorced, she cheated. Then that night you called me about dad, I told Gibbs I love him, and he gave me the most amazing kiss, and left, saying he couldn't."

Wade nodded solemnly, now fully understanding what was going on with Abbs.

"Mmhmmm," Abby mumbled, and Wade, feeling a surge of love for his sister, gave her a hug.

"Abbs," said Wade, "He came after you. And I told you, you didn't have to move down here again. Your life's in D.C. I can take care of mom and the business, and we'll be fine."

"I don't want you to have to take care of this all by yourself," said Abby.

"I don't have to, I want to, Abbs," said Wade, "I was pretty much taking care of business before dad died, and it's not like mom's eighty or something, she's only sixty five, now? She can still take care of herself for the most part. He wants you, Abbs, you want him, just go back to D.C with him."

"We're not even sure if he does want me," said Abby, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Wade."

"If you say so," said Wade, "But you didn't see him last night."

Abby took a deep breath as they walked into the family room where their mother was lying on the couch, under several blankets. Abby sat down next to her as Wade snuck off to the kitchen. Abby tapped her mother gently on the shoulder, and she looked around.

'Hey mom,' Abby signed.

'Abby,' signed Gloria as she gave Abby a quick hug.

'Mom, are you doing better now?' said Abby with her hands, and Gloria just shook her head, 'I figured.'

Abby gave her mother a weak smile before they just sat in silence, until Wade came in with their breakfast. They sat on the couch and ate, which was something that was against the rules the whole time Abby was growing up. She gobbled down her eggs and bacon, and was finished by the time Wade had left the room. All of a sudden Abby heard the noise that could make or break her, as she heard Wade answer the door.

"Abbs!" Wade Called, "Someone's here for you!"

Abby could be knocked over with a feather as she walked through the kitchen, and passed Wade as she went. He gave her a bracing look as he went to join their mother. Abby walked to the door and went out to the deck. She sat on the porch swing, and he walked up and sat down next to her.

"How you holding up, Abbs?" asked Gibbs as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a side hug.

"Ok, I guess," said Abby, "Why are you here, I mean I didn't tell anyone about Dad before I left, did I?"

"Nope," said Gibbs, "I came down because you left, and I thought it was something I did, or didn't do."

Abby sighed.

"Nope," said Abby, "Got the call from Wade a few minutes after I got home."

"So you understood what I meant?" said Gibbs.

So this was why he was there. He wanted to make everything smooth, why was he such a goody two shoes. Well, obviously he wasn't but seriously did he have to do this now?"

"Abbs," said Gibbs, almost reading his mind, "I--"

He broke off, his phone was ringing. Abby could have thrown it in the lake, but maybe it would be better this way. Gibbs checked the caller ID and let out a loud sigh.

"Damn it," He said, flipping open his phone, a smile to Abby, "Lawyers."

Abby couldn't take it anymore, she felt a tear start to roll down her cheek, and rushed inside.


	10. Part X

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

A/N: Hey, hope you all enjoy this part as much as you all seemed to like the last part… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Part X:

Gibbs heard a small sob come from her as she left, and immediately flipped his phone shut. He stood and went to follow her inside, but stopped. He saw a man out of the corner of his eye. The man approaching the porch had black hair and he was wearing clothes he could imagine a male version of Abby to wear. He spun around and looked indignantly at the man now approaching him with a dozen red and yellow roses in his hand. Gibbs nodded slightly over to him.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked, already dreading the answer.

"Could ask you the same," said the man as he stepped onto the porch in front of Gibbs, "I'm James, old family friend, and I heard Abby was back. Wow, I haven't seen her in forever. You know we used to be a thing way back. And you are?"

This was exactly what Gibbs had been dreading hearing. He gave James a very narrow and intimidating stare and James took a step back.

"Gibbs," He replied and disregarded James as he turned to the door, where Wade was now standing with a menacing look on his face.

"Hey, Wade," said James, and Wade gave him a nod of recognition.

"What the hell did you say?" Wade directed at Gibbs.

"Nothing, I said nothing, yet, the lawyers called and interrupted me," said Gibbs, "Can I just talk to her."

"No, I don't think that would be a very good thing right now," said Wade, and he looked around Gibbs and to James, "James, you can come on in."

Gibbs thought better of throwing a fit and went and sat down on the porch swing once more, head put into his hands, trying to figure out what he had said wrong this time. While James stepped into the house and Wade shut the door behind him.

Abby sat on the chair, watching her mother who had fallen back asleep on the couch. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and sat there, fully expecting Gibbs to walk in anytime, she knew she hadn't been able to hide her tears from him. She was surprised when she saw Wade leading James into the room. Although she hadn't seen James in the longest time, she recognized him immediately. How could she forget him? He was the reason she had left Louisiana in the first place. He was the most annoying ex boyfriend on the planet. She had broken up with him in high school, and judging by the flowers she knew he thought his claim was still there.

He was as dorky as always, thinking by copying her style she'd like him more. He smiled and she gave him a polite fake smile. He handed her the flowers and with his same old goofy grin.

"Thanks, James," said Abby receiving the flowers and putting them down on the coffee table, then she turned her attention to Wade, "Where is he?"

"Outside, I don't think it's a great time for him to talk to you," said Wade and he gave Abby a look, "James? Can you run into the kitchen and grab some water? You remember where the kitchen is, right?"

"Yeah sure," said James and he excused himself from the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Abby said, "Why are you keeping him from me?"

"Well A. because he can't seem to be able to talk to you lately without you falling apart," said Wade gruffly, "And B. He knows James is one of your ex beaus so I figure he can have some crazy jealousy going on out there, so the longer James stays the better."

"Wade," said Abby seriously, "I don't deny that James is one of the most annoying human beings in the world, but you can't just do this to him. And what about Gibbs? He may not even care."

"Oh, he cares," said James with a smirk, "He's on the porch swing with his head in his hands."

"Really?"

"Yup," said Wade smugly, as James reentered the room.

"Poor guy," said Abby, she gave her brother a little pout.

"So, Abbs," said James, just the sound of his voice made Abby wish she were deaf, but her mind swiftly switched to Gibbs's more velvet voice, and she felt better.

"Yes?" Abby said cringing slightly.

"You been living in D.C. then, have I told you how big the crime rate is up there, compared to here? I am starting to take over my dad's store, he's getting pretty old now," said James in his usually arrogant and squeaky voice.

Abby just sat there as James went on and on about himself, he sounded like a cars salesman. He was so rude, arrogant and horrible. Abby wondered how she ever found him anything but annoying and vile. She zoned out and hoped he didn't realize, feeling bad about her poor silver haired fox outside on the porch swing. She couldn't believe this had gotten so bad.

Suddenly Abby stood up and left the room, in the middle of James's sentence. She knew he was giving her an indignant look, but she had to get out of there. She doubted Gibbs was still out on the porch, but made for it anyway. She burst out the door and onto the porch running off the porch towards the old red barn on the edge of the property. It was a bit more rundown now than it was when she was a kid, but it was the same old barn she had run to for peace and quiet when she was little.

She ran right into the back of the barn and sat in the old hay. It had aged gracefully, and was as comfortable as she remembered. She nestled down into it, ignoring the small spiders and critters that had inhabited it in her absence. She could care less, this was what her life had become, or maybe she was just noticing her life's full circle.

When she was a younger she spent countless hours in the very same barn, when Wade and his friends were being annoying, or when she didn't feel like being around her family. She had grown up, gone off to D.C, gotten a big fancy career at NCIS, but in the end, she was just the little girl in the pile of hay. Crying over what had happened in the day, or in this case the boy she liked didn't seem to like her back.

Abby closed her eyes and just let the tears leak through her eyelids. She sat there for a few minutes alone, she started to shiver as she sat there. It wasn't cold at all, but for some reason she could feel the goose bumps rising all over herself. Then all a sudden she felt warm and she felt something hard behind her.

She opened her eyes and saw that a very familiar wool sport coat was draped over her. She looked around herself and noticed Gibbs had his arms wrapped around her. She buried her head in his chest and he held her tighter.

"Abbs," He whispered into her ear, "I love you, Abbs, and I do want you. Abby, I want to do this right, so Abbs, I want to wait. I-"

He stopped and Abby just looked into his eyes, she had been and he figured he should stop.

"Gibbs?" Abby said, "Would you shut up? I mean really you love to ruin moments don't you?"

He gave her a small smile and showed off his twinkling eyes that she loved so much. Which immediately got him off the hook, but what was the fun if Abby just told him he was already forgiven. She promptly turned and rested the back of her head to his chest and stared through the hole in the roof of the barn, enjoying the moment.


	11. Part XI

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I personally hate the wait in between chapters so I really am very sorry… well… finally a slightly fluffy capter for this story… Read. Enjoy. Review.

**Part XI:**

Abby laid in the hay for what seemed like hours, just loving the feeling of Gibbs's arms around her. Then she heard Wade out in the yard, calling for her, and he seemed worried, she didn't want to scare him. Abby went to stand and Gibbs waited for he rto stand before standing himself, beside her. She handed him back his sport coat and he draped it over his arm before taking her hand in his.

"Gibbs, before we go out there, I want to know what exactly the rules are here," Abby said stopping him, and looking up into his wonderfully blue eyes.

"Ok," said Gibbs, "Um, kissing is good, cuddling, sure, I just draw the line at sharing a bed and any other interpersonal activities, well until the papers are signed."

"Sounds good to me," Abby said as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, quickly, they walked out into the sun, "What'd your lawyer have to say?"

"No idea," said Gibbs, "I hung up when you left."

"Naw, Gibbs," said Abby and she leaned in closer to him, resting her head against him.

"Abbs?" Wade asked as he approached them, "You ok, Abbs?"

"I'm ok," Abby said, looking over her shoulder at the setting sun, "Has Charlotte made dinner yet? I was thinking we could watch a movie and eat dinner, help mom keep her mind off things for a while."

"What movie?" asked Wade, as the three of them walked across the slopeing lawn to the back door.

"You pick one," Abby said, "Gibbs and I'll get the dinner plates from the kitchen and meet you in the family room."

"Ok," said Wade and he ran off to pick out a movie, and with a little streak of red hair he was gone.

"I should probably get going after the movie," said Gibbs as they entered the house, "If I am going to make it back to the inn before they close for the night, and I'll be back for the funeral tomorrow."

"Gibbs," said Abby as she led him to the kitchen, "Why don't you just stay here?"

"Abbs," said Gibbs in a somewhat tempted voice, "I told you, we can't."

"What a dirty mind you have there, Gibbs," said Abby teasingly as they reached the kitchen, "It's a big house, Gibbs, you can take one of the guest rooms, you can be on a whole different floor if you want to be."

"Oh, alright," said Gibbs as though it were even a question.

A small little woman walked up to them with four plates balanced on her arms. Abby took two and motioned for Gibbs to grab the other two.

"Thanks, Charlotte," said Abby and Gibbs nodded to the little cook before following Abby from the kitchen to down the football field of a hallway.

"I still can't believe you grew up here," said Gibbs looking around at his surroundings as they walked.

"It started out with old money from like way back when, and then Daddy had his plantation, and his small vineyard, which like completely died, but he managed to buy out most of the businesses that are nearby and well, he made it work," said Abby, "Wade has been running the business for a while now though."

They walked into the family room and Gibbs handed Wade the extra plate he was carrying while Abby handed her extra plate to her mother.

'Mom, this is…' Abby started to sign to her mother, referring to Gibbs, not sure what to call him, 'My Gibbs."

'Nice to meet you, Gibbs,' signed Gloria, 'My daughter is very lucky to have you.'

'I don't have him, yet,' Abby communicated to her mother.

'Oh yes you do,' Gibbs signed, deciding to speak for himself, and Abby smiled.

Gibbs sat down on the end of the couch and Abby sat down next to him. They were done eating before the movie even started. Gibbs put his arm around her and pulled her tight. She situated herself so she was molded to his side. Abby was asleep before the opening credits had even started, and woke up in Gibbs's arms two hours later to the ending credits.

"I hate when I do that," said Abby as she sat up and stretched.

"Really?" said Gibbs, "I thought it was kinda cute."

"Aw, well I missed the whole movie," said Abby pouting slightly and Gibbs gave her a little kiss.

"It was Zombie Ambush," said Gibbs, "I doubt you have seen it less than one hundred times."

"One hundred and two," Abby corrected him, and he gave her a little smile.

"Mom says time for bed," said Wade, "We've got to be at the funeral home at eight."

"Ok," said Abby and she gave Gibbs a quick kiss.

Abby woke up the next day, once again in her childhood bedroom. Her feelings were so conflicted it was crazy. She was so happy to have Gibbs now, but her daddy's funeral was today. She couldn't decide which emotion to choose, it was hard too. Though she settled somewhere in the middle, more to the side of sadness. She still hadn't decided whether she was going back to D.C. or not, she wanted to be here for her mom and brother.

She dressed quickly in her most conservative black dress, which happened to be very conservative, and the same dress she had worn to her grandma's funeral six years ago. She finished getting ready and went to the stairs, and she smiled, seeing Gibbs at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" He said offering his arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Will I ever be?" said Abby, "Were you ever ready for Shannon's and Kelly's?"

"No, but you'll make it," said Gibbs, giving her a hug and then she took his arm and they walked out the door, "Barely."

"It all seems so surreal," said Abby quietly as they stepped out into the driveway where Wade and Gloria were waiting for them, "It's like he's around the corner of the house and is waiting to pop around and shout boo."

Gibbs gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that goes away, eventually, takes a while though," said Gibbs as they got into the car, and Wade drove off to the funeral home.

They got there at exactly eight thirty, and the service didn't start for another couple hours. Gibbs felt a little out of place as Wade, Abbs, and Gloria ran around making last minute changes. He sat down in one of the chairs for a while, then Abby came to him.

"Sorry," said Abby, "You must be so bored."

"I'm fine," said Gibbs, "You mind if I step out to call my good old lawyer back?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Abby and he gave her a quick kiss, and went outside.

He was talking to his lawyer for a while, as Abby watched from the window. She felt a little bad for him, but he made her smile, as he rolled his eyes, at whatever the lawyer had said and smiled at her in the window. He made the call end soon after noticing her watching him, as the funeral goers were arriving.

"What was all that about?" Abby asked as Gibbs took his seat next to her when he returned.

"Trying to speed up the process," said Gibbs in a small whisper, "Nothing we can't fix once we get back to D.C."


	12. Part XII

Disclaimer: I do not own them *tears*

A/N: Ok, so, on we go, and yes originally I was going to go in the complete opposite direction for this chapter, but then I changed my mind, oh well. Read. Enjoy. Review.

**Part XII:**

Abby's mind was still racing as they drove back to the house from the funeral, many mourners following them for the reception, which was going to be at the house. She had told him his coming around didn't change her family situation, and she wasn't going back to D.C., right? She searched through all the things she had said to him since he arrived, and nothing, she hadn't told him. She looked down at the calloused and rough hand that was intertwined with her own. How could she not have told him?

Oh, he made it sound so good, when they were back in D.C., when his divorce was finally over, when they would completely belong to one another. She really, desperately wanted to go back with him, but she knew her conscience would never be clear if she left Wade and Gloria now. It just would feel so wrong not being there for them, the pain had only begun.

"You ok, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he lifted her hands to his lips.

"Fine," Abby lied, and Gibbs gave her a knowing look, which made Wade glance at them curiously in the rearview mirror.

"You liar," said Gibbs knowingly, "You wanna talk about it, Abbs?"

"No," She lied again, and received the same knowing glare, "Maybe. Later, ok?"

"Sure," said Gibbs watching her concernedly as Wade turned and drove up the driveway towards the mansion.

They all climbed out of the car onto the gravel driveway. There must've been at least ten cars, all filled with people that had followed them to the house, that they could see. No doubt more were on their way. Gibbs heard both Abby and Wade sigh deeply from opposite sides of him, and he gave Abby's hand a little squeeze.

"It's going to be a long day," said Wade as he turned and helped his mother into the house by offering her his arm, leaving Gibbs and Abby in the driveway.

"It'll be ok, Abbs," said Gibbs and he quickly hugged her before putting an arm around her and ushering her inside.

They walked into the house and Gibbs froze. Evidently while they were at the funeral, the maids had set up for the reception. The whole dining room and family room were set up for the amount of people that would be going through throughout the day. Charlotte had outdone herself with the amount of food that was on the table. Gloria found a seat in the family room as Wade and Abby made themselves busy greeting guests as they came through the door. Gibbs, not knowing exactly what to do, compromised by standing by Abby's side, silent unless someone was addressing him.

"Abby, Darling we haven't seen you in forever, since you went off to D.C. after college," said a woman in one of the groups, "Horrible circumstances, but nice to see you, deary, and who's this?"

"Hi, Mrs. Dean, this is Gibbs, Gibbs, Mrs. Dean owns one of the horse stables down the street, I took horseback riding lessons with her when I was little," said Abby introducing them, and Gibbs gave the slightly plump woman a polite smile, "Gibbs and I work together up in D.C."

"How are you two holding up?" Gibbs asked as the small group of people offering their condolences moved on to go find Gloria.

"I think we'll be ok," Abby said observing Wade carefully, making sure her statement was also true for him, and he nodded.

"Little thirsty though," said Wade as he watched the crowds of people walking around them.

"I'll go grab some waters from the dining room," said Gibbs, "You want one too, Abbs?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Abby distractedly and Gibbs kissed her forehead before diving into the crowd and trying to make his way to the waters.

"Have you told him you're not going back to D.C. yet?" Wade asked, "You know you can, right? I can handle things here."

"I told you, Wade, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I left you and mom now," said Abby, "It's just kind of a lot for you all."

"Stop it right there, Abbs," said Wade, "I've known you as long as I've been alive, Abbs, and that man is perfect for you. He's loyal, intelligent, your type, and not to mention the fact that he's completely in love with you. He's not the kind of guy who would quit on you, Abbs. If he was anything less than what he is, then he wouldn't deserve you, but he does, and no matter what you may think, you deserve to have him too."

Abby opened her mouth to reply, but closed it as soon as she saw Gibbs making his way back over to them. He was carrying the three bottles of water, and handed one to Wade, one to Abby with a kiss, and opened up the third for himself as he retook his spot next to Abby. He put an arm around her waist, and realized just how drained she looked.

"You wanna go sit down?" Gibbs asked, worry filling his voice.

"Yeah," said Abby after a minute and the three of them went through the crowd to go sit by Gloria.

As soon as the last guest was gone, Abby and Wade went up and helped Gloria get into bed, no doubt she would want to be asleep immediately, dreaming of her late husband. Though, Abby promised if Gibbs would wait for her to come back down, they could talk, or watch some TV or something. Gibbs shrugged off his coat, and loosened his tie. As Gibbs sat down on the couch, he tried to figure out the best way to get Abbs to tell him what was going on. Something was up, he just wished he knew what it was.

Abby returned ten minutes later, as promised. She had changed from her dress to a sweatshirt and sweatpants with logos on them from her high school. She sat down next to him and cuddled up to his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"These sweats are so comfy, I have no idea how I left them here when I went off to D.C.," said Abby as she placed her head on his chest, and he chuckled.

They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes before Gibbs spoke.

"So, you gonna tell me why you were so frazzled today?" said Gibbs, "I realize it was your dad's funeral, but you've never been the type to get all freaked out at funerals."

"I'm not," said Abby, "When someone dies I just flip the switch into autopilot for that portion of my day."

"You didn't answer my question," Gibbs said after a few minutes' silence.

"I know," Abby replied, and she sighed, looking up into his face, "It's just, I'm not sure I want to go back yet, Gibbs. Or at all for that matter. They need me, or I need them, or something, one of the two. Gibbs, I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to go back."

"Ok," said Gibbs after a very long few minutes of thought, "Abbs, I love you, and I need you. However, I'm not going to pressure you into coming home with me, because then you'll end up resenting me, and that's the last thing I want. I have to go back to D.C in a few days, I'll get the divorce finalized. Then, I'll wait for you to be ready to come back, I'll make sure Marrow doesn't fill the position for real, and I'll wait. If you don't mind I'll come to visit, but I'll understand if you wouldn't want me too. Abbs, I'll be there, waiting for you."

As if to make sure he had explained himself clearly this time, he leaned down and found her lips with his.


	13. Part XIII

Disclaimer: Do not own 'em

A/N: One or two more chapters after this one (?) and this chapter is very sad, or so I think… Read. Enjoy. Review.

**Part XIII:**

It was the day both of them had been dreading the whole time, Sunday morning. Gibbs woke up in the guest bedroom and buried his face into his pillow. The clock had read nine, which meant his flight left in four hours. He got down to the family room and Abby was sitting on the couch. One glance at her, and he wanted to stay but he knew he had to get back to D.C. He was supposed to meet Stephanie and the lawyers Tuesday to finally finalize the divorce. He had pushed the lawyers to the breaking point to get it pushed through faster than the usual fast. He set his bag down near the foot of the stairs and walked over and sat down next to her on the couch. Her immediate reaction was to scoot over and curled up against him.

"Abbs," He said simply.

"Gibbs," she reciprocated snuggling up closer to him, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

They snuggled in silence for a few minutes. Abby just loved listening to his heart beat while he ran his fingers through her hair, which wasn't yet up in pigtails for the day. It was in these moments that she realized all he would have to do would be to ask her to come back with him, and she would. Though, she knew he wouldn't he knew she wanted to stay and help Wade and her mom. Gibbs in turn realized that all Abby would have to do was ask him to stay and he would, but he too knew she wouldn't say anything. She knew how much he loved NCIS and wouldn't ask him to stay. No matter how much she did want him to.

"Hey," said Wade solemnly as he walked into the room and he picked up Gibbs's bag, "I'll just get this in your car for you."

Gibbs nodded in approval as he pulled Abby closer to himself and held her there. They stayed just as close for as long as they possibly could. Then, suddenly the grandfather clock went off signaling noon, and Gibbs knew he had to go. He made a motion to get up, and Abby sat up straight beside him. He turned to look at her and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He lifted a hand and gently wiped them away before they even had a chance to fall.

For s small, perfect minute, their eyes met. Abby knew had she been standing. As his eyes penetrated hers, her knees would've buckled and she would've melted to the floor. Gibbs then used one gentle hand to angle her chin up and then leaned slowly towards her. His lips made a soft a sweet contact with hers and he placed a hand on the back of her neck for support as the kiss deepened. Then, he pulled softly away and pressed his forehead to hers. Both set of eyes closed in euphoria absorbing the moment, and then it was over, he stood up and then turned to help her off the couch.

"Walk me to my car," He said in almost a whisper, it wasn't a demand, more of a request, and she nodded.

Both of them dragged their feet through the dining room and to the foyer, and then out the door onto the driveway. Gibbs's rental sat gleaming in the driveway, and in the moment, Abby just wanted to set it on fire. He brought her by the hand over towards the driver's side door then pinned her up against the car, extracting one last kiss good bye from her lips.

"I love you, Abbs," He whispered softly as he pulled away and stepped back to admire her.

"I love you too," She managed to get out before stepping aside and allowing him to get into the car.

Abby watched him drive away for as long as she could stand it. Then, as she felt another tear roll down her cheek, she turned abruptly and went back inside. She walked through the door and sat down in the chair that sat near the coat rack. Growing up she had never figured out why there was a chair there. Now however she knew its exact purpose as the tears were falling fast and hard.

Gibbs on the other hand, in a showcase of all his self control, didn't allow himself to even think of Abby until he was on the plane, safely up in the air. On the way to the airport he didn't even allow himself to stop, because he knew if he did, there would be no way of stopping himself from driving full speed back to Abby. Which is exactly what he wanted to do, go back to Abby. However, he knew he would go stir crazy if he stayed in that town longer than a couple days.

As he looked out the window and looked down at the clouds he started to laugh. He had finally found her, the woman he could legitimately see himself spending the rest of his life, and he was leaving without her. He could easily classify this as the stupidest thing he had ever done. However, somehow he could justify it to himself. He was meeting with Stephanie and their lawyers in a month. He had annoyed the lawyers enough to make them want to push through the papers as soon as possible.

He finally allowed himself to reflect on the few days he had spent with Abbs down there, and what was waiting for him when he got back to work the next day. He hated the idea that he was going to be returning to an Abby-less work. He frowned as the pilot came over the intercom.

"We're beginning our descent," said the pilot's calm voice, "Please buckle up and stay in your seats. We'll be landing shortly."

This announcement didn't mean much to him except that sad little fact of he was just farther away from where he wanted to be, with Abbs. He exited the plane, and his phone was immediately ringing in his pocket. He whipped out the cell phone as he walked out of the airport.

"Yeah? Gibbs," He answered and he suddenly heard Marrow's voice in his ear.

"How was your break?" said Marrow.

"Eventful," Replied Gibbs shortly, not wanting to get into the details.

"Oh," replied Marrow and then he continued, "I called because we have a Staff Sergeant who went missing a couple hours ago, we just got the call, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming in."

"Nope," said Gibbs.

"I have a few new staff personally that you need to meet, c'mon straight up to the office," said Marrow nonchalantly.

Gibbs grunted in approval and closed his phone. One of the newbies would most definitely be Abby's temp; Marrow had agreed to hire a temp for a while to give Abby some time. Gibbs went into the parking garage and retrieved his car; he was in the director's office within the half hour.

"Ah, good of you to join us, Agent Gibbs," Director Marrow greeted him as he walked in, and he made a small smile in return, as though he were glad to be there, "I'm sorry to inform you that Agent Fortenger's reserve unit was called up when you were gone. Now, this, is Agent DiNozzo he just got called up from a police unit in Philly. And this is Miss Sciuto's temp, Marisol, she will be filling in until we get a straight answer from her."

At that moment Gibbs noticed the tall, cocky, brown haired man, and a short woman with a light blue pants suit on. Gibbs gave them a little nod and then Marrow dismissed them. Gibbs and Tony split with Marisol, and Gibbs led Tony to their area of the squad room.

"Your desk," said Gibbs gruffly as he pointed to the desk across the small aisle where you would walk.

"Thanks," said DiNozzo as he eagerly put his bag down beside the desk.

"I have lots of rules, I don't expect you to remember them, but I do expect you to follow them," Gibbs said angrily as Tony came over to his desk, and spilled his coffee all over the floor, "Rule number twenty – three never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live."

"I'll clean this up and get you a new one then," said Tony and Gibbs nodded.

"Yep, you will, I'll be down in autopsy, bottom floor," said Gibbs realizing quickly that Ducky was the only one who knew he had gone to Louisiana to find Abby, and he wasn't really in the talking mood, then again he never was unless he was with Abbs.

He walked sadly down into the autopsy room, where Ducky was standing over an old body's charts from a six year old cold case.

"Ah, Jethro," said Ducky spinning around to see him enter.

"I don't really want to talk, Duck," said Gibbs as he sunk into a chair beside Ducky.

"No need Jethro, I spoke to Miss Sciuto a few minutes ago," said Ducky, "I called her when Marrow told me you would be returning today, and without Abigail."

"Tell me what to do, Duck," said Gibbs putting his head into his hands and Ducky just shrugged.

"I have no words of wisdom here, Jethro," said Ducky solemnly, "You two are going to have to work this one out for yourselves."


	14. Part XIV

Disclaimer: I do not NCIS

A/N: So sorry this took so long… [Last Chapter] Read. Enjoy. Review

**Part XIV: **

Abby woke up with a start. Gibbs had left almost a month ago now and he was still weaving in and out of her dreams, haunting her throughout the day, and reducing her to tears at her weakest moments. She rested her head back on her pillow and tried to get to sleep, why had she let him leave? Why had she been so stubborn and intent on staying here? She missed him, and she knew that wasn't going to go away. She tried to get back to sleep, back to dreaming of him, but she couldn't. She compromised by just laying there, sun streaming in the window, staring at her ceiling wishing she could feel Gibbs's arms around her.

She was startled when the door to her bedroom creaked open and her mom appeared. Gloria backed into the room with a silver platter in her hands. She set the platter on the bedside table, and removed the two cups of tea that she had been balancing on top of it. She handed one to her daughter and sipped the other before putting it back down.

'What are you doing here, Abigail?' Gloria signed to her miserable daughter, and Abby propped herself up onto her elbows not even bothering to wipe the hair from her eyes, 'Abigail you need to go home.'

'But I am home,' Abby signed back silently, setting her tea cup back on the platter.

'No, you are not,' Gloria signed sternly, 'Home is where you are safe and happy, Abigail, you are most definitely not happy here. You miss him, and Abigail please don't put this on my conscience. I know you told him you wanted to stay here for Wade and I but Abby you need to take care of yourself too. Don't deprive yourself of the love that man is waiting to give you because you're worried about me or Wade. Don't put that on us, Abigail. We're happy to have you here, but please you're not happy here.'

'He could have stayed,' Abby signed back to her mother defiantly, and her mother glared at her.

'You never asked him, Abigail,' Gloria signed, 'You're being foolish, Abby. Really what's a man like that going to do here? He'd go crazy and he'd hate it here, Abby, but you both liked it in D.C.'

Abby folded her hands and started to gaze out the window into nothingness. Gloria took the hint and left the tea with Abby as she left. Abby gazed out the window weighing her options carefully. Maybe she could go back to D.C., but it's not like he stayed, or returned. She missed him, and she loved him, and he loved her too. She'd been in love and waiting for him to notice her for years and Gibbs had finally told her he loved her, and she just let him leave. What was she worried about? The answer came to her as soon as she had asked it. He didn't have the best track record, mostly due to the fact he wasn't probably over Kelly and Shannon's deaths enough to be in other relationships.

Gibbs walked into the squad room in the same fowl mood that he'd had for about a month. Upon a visual of his boss, Tony stood at attention in front of his desk. Gibbs walked by him casually, not even recognizing that he was there. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and hurled it into the trash barrel beside his own desk.

"Why are you standing at attention, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked gruffly hitting the keys on his computer so hard that it just about snapped in half.

He ripped the plug out of the computer and hurled it into the trash barrel with the half filled coffee cup. Then he looked up and glared over at Tony, who just watched him, a scared expression on his face.

"Get me a new key board and then go see whoever's down in the lab, check in with Ducky!" Gibbs shouted before he slunk into his chair.

"Yes, Sir," said Tony and he turned around to face the filing cabinet.

The top drawer was filled with new cell phones for when he broke those, the next drawer contained several keyboards. Or so Tony thought as he opened the drawer, there was only one left. He grabbed it and put it on Gibbs's desk, then ran off onto the elevator. Figuring he'd go see Ducky, then make his way up.

"Hey a Ducky," said Tony as he entered, "Boss wanted me to check in, make sure there's nothing more on the case."

"No," said Ducky and then he smiled mischievously, "But how's his mood?"

"Not so good," said Tony, "He walked in, and yelled, loudly, then promptly broke his keyboard."

"Seventh one this month," said Ducky, "You mustn't judge him on this behavior. He's usually grouchy, but not this grouchy."

"What set him off?" Tony asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask him dear boy?"

"I don't exactly want to die yet, Ducky," said Tony, and Ducky chuckled, "Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't," said Ducky, "Trust me though, it's nothing you did."

"He refuses to go down to the lab," said Tony.

"Well, I imagine he would," said Ducky, "Just tell him I talked to Abby this morning, if you dare. But don't worry, Agent DiNozzo, I have a feeling soon his mood will be much more pleasant. Oh, and tell Gibbs he may want to be the one to check with the lab today."

Tony gave Ducky a look and left the autopsy room. Ducky chuckled as he returned to his autopsy and Tony boarded the elevator to go back to the squad room. He sat down at his desk and Gibbs glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, apparently aggravated.

"Ah, the Duck-man said you would want to check in with the lab today, boss," said Tony as he put his feet up on his desk.

"Feet down, DiNozzo," said Gibbs as he stood up and walked over to the elevator.

He was in no mood for Ducky's mind games. He pushed the button to go down to the lab, and prepared to be bombarded by Abby's very annoying stand in. He had said to himself that once he and Stephanie had finalized their divorce, he would go back down and see Abbs. Though he had found he was too weak to get himself back down there. He had indeed finalized the divorce with Stephanie, but he couldn't bring himself to go see Abby. It would be too painful to have to leave again.

The elevator doors opened and there were boxes everywhere, wow that place had really gone to the dogs. He couldn't even imagine Abby's enraged response to see the lab in this condition. He stepped between the boxes and made his way to the middle.

"Hello?" Gibbs called as he walked into the office area of the lab.

He was shocked to see Abby sitting at the desk. She smiled and shot up to her feet. She went to through her arms around his neck, but he beat her to it, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as possible. Soon he found her lips with his and she almost pulled away with the shear intensity of the kiss. He had waited for her, just like he said, and he had gotten his divorce. Then Gibbs pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you, Abbs," He said pushing his forehead into hers and he smiled for the first time since he had left her back in Louisiana.

"No more than I missed you," Abby countered as she peeled off his sport coat.

He took it from her and managed to land it on the security camera up in the corner of the room, but then she separated from him and took it down.

"You think I've waited this long to just hook up in the lab, Gibbs?" She said and smiled, getting his jacket back on and offering her his arm.

"We've got all weekend, Abbs," He said and he escorted her from the lab.

A/N 2: Ok, so I really really don't want this story to be AU, so there will be a sequel (it's already in the works) explaining the whole them dating other people in the series, but I also really wanted this to end on a somewhat of positive note… so Keep an eye out for the sequel, and don't forget to tell me how you liked the end…. : )


End file.
